1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to a system and method for radio frequency (RF) suppression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wireless devices has been increasing at a rapid rate. Service providers are responding to this demand by installing multiple wireless antennas in numerous locations. The installation of additional antennas in locations with previously installed antennas or other radiation sources may be difficult due to the interference from the previously installed antennas. The interference may degrade performance for a customer by increasing noise levels in calls or preventing call connections. Therefore there is a need to place new antennas in locations having signals from nearby antennas and allow the newly placed antenna to function properly